


You Snooze, You Lose!

by skullgrunt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fluff, Guzma is a soft chub bean who likes malasadas, I'll update this as it goes, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Strong Language, The first chapter is based off of the whole scene from. like. where Guzma gives you the dawn stone, This is post game!, especially the one where Guzma has facial hair im going to die., idk - Freeform, there is mentions of domestic abuse, this is also based off of like... the kahuna ideas off of tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgrunt/pseuds/skullgrunt
Summary: After being accepted by Hala into training once more, Guzma decides he's going to aim to be a Kahuna. It wasn't his intention, of course. But it's hard to turn down an offer that was very much related to his dreams when he was younger. 
But does he have what it takes? Isn't Hau going to take over after Hala? Will the Tapu even accept him?! Who heckin' knows?? !!





	1. Chapter 1

“Guzma what is wrong with you?!” The retired leader of Team Skull cried out, tugging at his hair, feeling his fingers grip the strands and pull as tightly as possible. That was always his reaction to losing, that was the punishment he deserved. But his fingers weren’t the same as his Dad’s, so he couldn’t exactly replace the hair pulling exactly. He should’ve fought better.

“This outcome hasn’t changed at all either!” Guzma growled, pointing a finger at the first Alolan champion with a scowl, this… kid. He was SURE he could do this time! But no! Nope! There went most of his hopes, dreams and expectations! His hands formed into heavy fists, but he’d never take a punch at someone… unless there was certain circumstances. 

The boy was about to open his mouth and bark a few petty insults at the Champion but instead he was stopped, his hunched over and made-to-look-big form (kind of like a toad trying to make itself more scary and intimidating) freezing where it was, Guzma’s eyes widened as a booming voice crossed the beach.

“Well played, Adrian!” 

A groan left the ex-Skull Leader’s lips, he’d know that voice anywhere. The Great Kahuna of Mele Mele Island™, Hala. Guzma clicked his tongue in annoyance, pushing his leg out to spin around on one foot, placing it down once he was facing the old geezer, a sarcastic and weak laugh leaving Guzma as Hala finally stopped.

“You came all the way out here just to watch me lose, huh?” His tone reeked of defeat, with an added hint of sourness, sand being kicked towards no one in particular before Guzma’s hands aimed for his pockets, his shoulders hunching and his head turning away to glance at the ocean lapping at the beach shoreline. “Must be nice to be a lazy old Kahuna with nothin’ better to do...” 

An odd silence hit the beach, nothing but the calls of Wingull searching for their last meal of the night and the waves could be heard.

It was quite late, after all, Guzma had demanded Adrian would meet him out here the second that little twerp walked into his house, uninvited, it had ticked him off more than he’d liked to admit and screamed something about the kid meeting him at the beach as soon as possible, and of course… Adrian had kicked him right into next Tuesday with his award winning team. 

But now Guzma had to deal with something else, Hala. His right eye twitched aggressively as the Kahuna to give off a belly laugh at his words, a large grin on his face. 

“What a high opinion you must have of yourself!” Hala chuckled, causing Guzma to tap his foot against the sand in a frustrated manner, muttering something under his breath, his head was turned away from Hala, but his eyes were still on him .That’s how you could tell he had his attention “I just happened to see Adrian here, so I thought I would come over” 

Raising a hand, Hala gestured to the boy who was checking over his backpack, realising a moment later he was being motioned towards, glancing between the two of them before offering a nervous grin in Guzma’s direction, he only got a scowl in response. 

Guzma cocked his head, taking a few steps forward, he felt a lot of anger build up towards this man, his head dipping down even more to make his shoulders rise a little bit. He didn’t want to deal with any of Hala’s garbage today, he just got his ass kicked by a 12 year old, his 19 year old self didn’t need this fashion disaster of a Kahuna dropping by to make him a laughing stock (despite the beach as empty) A drop of venom laced his voice as he began to grumble at the other.

“You wanna get beat down, old man?” 

Though it seemed what was meant to be a threat just made Hala tut, a more serious expression taking over as he took a few steps forward, staring straight at Guzma. A shiver ran down the boy’s spine at such a fierce gaze, but he kept his stance, waiting for a response to his threat, knowing whatever would come out of the guys mouth would rile him up even more, so he shut his eyes in an attempt to ignore it. 

Hala never understood what he went through, even when training with him to become a trial captain, Hala never got it. Hala never got him, thinking back, no one really understood him. He wanted to be a feared trial captain, who only the best of the best could beat, one who would bug types! The best typing of them all and thrash the competition with Golisopod and his team! But Hala kept talking about useless garbage he didn’t need, compassion, friendship. What. Ever. All he needed was to be strong! That’s what makes a good trial captain! 

“If you continue on this path, you’ll never be able to defeat Adrian!” 

Grey eyes shot open the second those words left his mouth, anger boiling his blood as he clenched his fists, about to open his mouth, teeth gritting as Hala just held up a hand, Guzma running a tongue over his lips as he settled himself down to be moderately calmer, his fists were still clenched though. How dare he say something like that?! 

“Guzma! Admit the worthiness of your opponents! Only then can you become even stronger than you already are!” 

Something made the boys lip tremble as the Kahuna spoke (it was more of a shout, Hala always had a loud and booming voice) eye twitching once more as he gripped the inside of his jackets pockets. He’d heard this lecture a million times, the same way but with different words. His pride was too high to admit that people were better than him… but how was he supposed to know any different. A strong trial captain doesn’t admit that others can beat him, then people will consider you an easy target and you’ll be the laughing stock between all the captains… right? The man continued, drawing Guzma away from his thoughts.

“Allow yourself to know the people and Pokemon you encounter and look deeply into your heart.”   
Eugh. What was the deal with all of this mushy stuff? Did Hala finally go cuckoo? His mouth opened to spit something along those lines at the other, but nothing came out, his mind dragging his thoughts to different places… he knew the people and Pokemon he’d encountered? Breaking Team Skull up was a horrible, horrible decision that he had to make, he’d met everyone in that old broken down house, he’d met their Pokemon, heard their stories. He knew Plumeria more than anyone… where was she right now? He stormed back to Po Town and screamed something about Skull breaking up and everyone should scatter, he even shoved Nanu out of the way before marching to his house.

Guzma winced… Maybe he should go look for her after all of this was done- Oh. A sudden clearing of the throat from Hala drew him back into the real world, Guzma breathing heavily through his nose as he shrugged, trying to play it off as if the Kahuna’s words didn’t get to him for once. Why was it affecting him now of all times when he was supposed to be showing everyone he was still the Big Bad Guzma who beats you up, before beating you down! 

“You’re still tryin’ to front me like you’re my master, huh?” he sneered “ I gave up on you a long time ago” 

At least he was speaking truthfully, he’d ditched Hala a while ago, his training never made any sense! Why should he stick around when he had his no good father beating him left and right in the evening and having to listen to garbage about caring about other people… What the hell have other people done for him?!... His mind drifted back to Po Town… They’d done a lot for him, hadn’t they? They were what he considered family through thick and thin and he just left ‘em for no good reason. 

He was so deep in thought he hadn’t realised Hala had walked right past him and over to Adrian, that voice once again reminding him that he was still here on this stupid beach, spinning around to face the two of them… God, they were actin’ like he weren’t even there! 

“Adrian, allow me to handle this foolish young man” a look was shot over to Guzma with those words. “I will make a fine trainer out of him yet, or I’m not an Island Kahuna!” He began to pat Adrian’s back softly with a large and calloused hand. “I hope that can be considered penance he and Team Skull have committed.” 

Guzma snorted. “Tch!” Guy thought he knew everything, as usual. Team Skull did some real cool stuff, Hala wouldn’t even know what cool is at his age. Stupid crusty old fool, though Guzma bit back a snarl, just folding his arms, and turning his head to the floor, refusing to look at this stupid scenario playing out in front of him. When he did finally decide to glance up, he was a little startled as Hala was right in front of him.

“Oh ho ho! The two of us will go many places together! And we will meet more people and Pokemon who will enrich our lives” The sound of Hala’s sandals hit against the sand as he began to head towards the steps, making a ‘follow me’ hand motion to Guzma while his back was turned, already reaching the steps. 

 

Guzma felt… angry. He felt it boil in his blood and reach every part of it. Who the fuck does that old geezer think he is?! Bossing him around! Thats a no-go! You do not boss THE Guzma around…. Yet, all that slipped out of Guzma’s mouth was a very soft and sincere-

“Master…” 

And then he felt it, that dang kids smile piercing his back like a thousand Togedemaru’s had just been lobbed at his back, the boy turning around to see that pathetic snivelling little brat, a frown on his face. He took slow strides to walk up to the shorter boy, Adrian’s smile disappearing as he drew closer, he was worried Guzma might attack him or something for smiling at him, but all he got from the other was a soft sigh.

“I ain’t never gunna ask you to forgive me, so don’t get it twisted- This is no apology! But shut up and take this” Guzma rooted around in his jacket pocket, waiting for Adrian to hold his hand out before slapping something into it. “I… got it for my first ever victory, and it’s always been like my lucky charm” He took a deep breath, before sighing softly. 

“Who knows what the Alolan winds will bring” Though his usual cocky demeanor returned within seconds, but some of it seemed to have rusted away. His voice wasn’t as booming or demanding as he spoke to Adrian. “Next time we meet, I’m countin’ on you to test how strong I’ve gotten” and with that, Guzma walked off, heading towards Hala who had been waiting on the steps beside him, once the boy had arrived next to him, a hard slap greeted him on the back.

Guzma jerking forward as he glared at the Kahuna. “What was that for?!” 

“Being compassionate! You’ve come a long, long way since I first began mentoring you, Guzma. Now c’mon, let’s go get you something to eat!” 

A laugh came from the Kahuna as Guzma gave an enthusiastic nod, a comment about was made about the other still having a love for sweet food, and Guzma responding with a “No idea what yer talkin’ about old man!” 

Hala tutted. 

“Then what’s that shirt hiding, hmn? I guess even in Team Skull you couldn’t stay away from those Malasada’s” 

“Ey! This ain’t fat! It’s pure muscle under these clothes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma finally gets to Iki town and things go downhill. The Team Skull boss is NOT having a pleasant time.

Feeling confident was always a nice thing, as long as it didn’t inflate your ego too much like a swollen Drifloon, and really who could blame Guzma for feeling a sense of confidence wash over him from being picked up by Hala himself. Really, he was surprised Hala hadn’t come and found him in Po Town, begging him to come back to training. Yeah. That old coot definitely wanted his behind back in this town, I mean, who could miss this handsome face?

The second the two reached Iki town, Guzma felt that confidence ooze out of him and scurry away to hide behind a rock. It was nerve-wracking being back here, he felt like every glance towards him was some kind of glare of pure hatred. Who would want him back here?! No one! That’s who! A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he followed after the Kahuna without a word to cut in with. 

Once the two reached the rounded wooden platform in the centre of town, Guzma spoke up, wanting to voice his concerns. 

“‘Ey… Hala, I don’t think it’s all that good of a plan to drag my ass back here, is it?”

Hala stopped, though he didn’t turn to face the younger man as he spoke. 

“Oh? And why’s that, Guzma?” 

“Well… Ya know, I’m the biggest baddest boy around! Police ‘r probably after me and my crew right now! As we speak! What if one of ya goody two shoes villagers rads me out and calls the popo! I ain’t got no time for Jail, old man!” He began to get more huffy as he spoke, his tone sounded angry, but really Guzma was beginning to panic. He really… REALLY didn’t want to go to jail, Nanu’s gaze back on Ula’Ula was enough to send him to a frenzy and call his boys back at moments notice.

A loud laugh erupted from Hala at moments notice, Guzma giving him a few seconds to get over whatever he was laughing at, his foot tapping on the floor from the wait as he folded his arms.

“Oh, Guzma. You really do give this old Kahuna a good laugh! No one is going to call the police, you’re as harmless as a Ledyba on a smooth summers day! We both know that, come on” he began to walk once more, re-adjusting that rope belt around his waist and moving towards his home. “We are going to have to change those clothes of yours, young Guzma.” 

Following in a huff, he kicked some dirt from the ground, then began to grumble about his shoes getting dirty… but when the clothes thing was mention he stopped, eyebrows raising at this information. 

“Uh-huh, ain’t no one takin’ the style of the Guz away from Guz, y’hear me?!” he pointed to the floor and stomped his foot as if to give some emphasis on his words, but Hala just ignored him, flooding the patches of grass and areas of dirt around his home with light as he tugged the door open. 

“Ho, Ho. Don’t be so stubborn, Guzma. Come on in” Moving into the warmth of the light, holding the door open for the other… though his pupil refused to move, just folding his arms and muttering something under his breath, and Hala wasn’t exactly going to take any backtalk from Guzma while training him. “Lest you want to change out here where everyone can see you?” 

A few seconds later and Guzma was heading into the house without another word, groaning at how homely it seemed in here. “Geez, ya don’t change, do ya? Everything looks the damn same! ‘Cept you don’t have that darn kid cryin’ all the time in here anymore.” 

“Tutu! You’re back!” 

Both of their heads were turned at the sound of a loud and upbeat voice, another joining their party of the two the second Hala shut the door. A young man stepping through with a freshly fried Malasada in his hands, granulated sugar all over his face, a smile to top it all off as he ran a tongue over his lips in an attempt to savour the stuff around his mouth.

The smile immediately leaving his face when he saw who’d just entered the large home. Guzma’s expression seemed to follow suite, the two locked in a kind of stare off until Hala interrupted. 

“... What’s he doing here?” The boy questioned, pointing to the taller with a cock of his head. 

“Hau, my boy, I’m glad you’re here! Guzma is going to be training to become a Kahuna with you!” 

“Woah woah, trainin’ with him? I didn’t sign up for that?” Guzma interjected, shooting a glare towards Hala.

“Tutu! I thought you were training me to be the next Kahuna!” 

“But of course, really it is whoever the Tapu choses and I don’t think Koko is going to take sides with Guzma.” 

That got a snort out of the younger boy, but Guzma just turned and squinted. “Wha’s that supposed to mean, huh?” 

“Tapu Koko is fickle, but he likes people he knows will work hard to keep this island safe and in good condition! There isn’t too much of a chance he’ll take to you.” 

It didn’t help that Hau had been feeding Malasada’s to the guardian for some time too… 

He wanted to argue, to say something back to whatever Hala had just said but the boy had nothing… just crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders. 

 

“Anyways! Guzma, into that room over there if you don’t mind!” The Kahuna pointed off to a room on the right, “I’ll join you in a few moments after I find some suitable clothes.”

“Ya ain’t makin’ me change!” he growled, but regardless he still entered the room as told, sighing softly as the door clicked shut behind him. He’d never been in here before, there was a lot of rooms in this house he never managed to venture into when invited inside.

He remembered the longue and the kitchen and the room with the throne but never any of these… this was sure a lot of beds. Though none looked as comfy as his king sized mattress in Po Town… that reminded him. Where was he staying while he did all of this? He couldn’t move from two islands each and every day, that was over-kill. The bug specialist taking a few soft footsteps, white trainers clacking against the hardwood floor as he took a seat on one of the various beds.

How was everyone at Po Town going to take this news, would they proud for their boy? Or angry? The various reactions cause him to bring his fingernails to his lips, biting down softly. They were probably already furious at him for leaving them behind back at Aether. That was a dick move. One he completely regretted. Now that his mind was drifting to that, he came to the conclusion that they probably didn’t even want his stupid behind back in that town, especially Plum. She… She was going to be pissed.

How’d he let this get so out of whack, first it was just cause that lady told him he was strong. She reminded him of what mothers were like, he was drawn to her aura that was so full of love and comfort, he couldn’t help but go along with her ideas. They were crazy to him, scary even, thinking about what she’d told and said to him… He should’ve backed out when he had the chance. But of course, in usual Guzma fashion, he didn’t think, and of course he got himself thrown into that god awful hell dimension or whatever it was called.

 

A sharp hiss of pain left his lips as he immediately moved a hand to gently run his fingers behind his neck, he felt a soft trail of black fuzz leading down from his hair and stopping shortly after. He shouldn’t think about that time, it always made his throat, neck, head and arms hurt more than it should’ve. Bruises ranged up his arms, neck and back from that whole experience, and they hurt whenever he thought about it… Why was he such an idiot?! This whole shebang could’ve been stopped if he took a second to think: Hey Guzma, this lady seems pretty, y’know, insane. She’s freezing Pokemon into Poke-Popsicles, you might want to sit out on this on-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door, Guzma raising his head to glare at whoever it was. Despite expecting Hala, he was greeted with his grandson, holding some articles of clothing as he shut the door. “Tutu wanted me to bring these to you” 

“Tch, thanks” was all Hau got as a reply, the taller male moving from his sitting spot to snatch whatever Hau was holding, the two holding some very… awkward and prolonged eye contact for a while before Guzma finally snapped. “Y’can GO now!” 

“... What are you doing here trying to become a Kahuna?” Hau asked, standing on the balls of his feet, eyes wide and curious as he rocked back and forth, awaiting an answer. 

“None of yer business, brat. Now get out while I change.” 

“You don’t seem like the kind of dude to want to be a Kahuna. Did Hala make you do it or something? Pfft, are you scared of Tutu?” 

“I’m not scared of yer gramps, kid!” he growled, slamming the clothes down on a nearby bed, expecting Hau to flinch or back up and exit the room but he got no change in expression.

“You’re acting like you are!” 

Breathing heavily through his nose, he turned away, beginning to shrug his jacket off and place it on the bed, trying not to reply and start something.

“Adrian told me he wanted to go looking for you after the whole thing with those Ultra Beasts”

“Why? Lemme guess, he wanted to rub it in my face, yeah? Sounds like the kinda shhhh-stuff he’d do.” 

“Wow, you really don’t know him at all do you!” Hau crossed the room, standing next to the other, a large grin plastered on his face.”He was worried about you! Said you looked all shaken up and nervous and he’d never seen you like that!” 

“...” Guzma just gave him a long hard stare, before gently nudging him away with his hand. “Don’t be spittin’ lies, kid. Get out while I change.” 

Hau poked his tongue out when he was shoved, giving the other a gentle nudge with his elbow. “Fineeee, but really, Adrian was like ‘Guzma looked pretty nervous after we all got out, I’m gunna go looking for him.’ I asked him why because you’re kind of a like a burnt out Litten who can’t spit fire but tries anyways, and he just said something like ‘Guzma seems like an ok kinda person, It’s not nice to see someone so shaken up!’ I don’t really like you all that much, but if Adrian trusts you I guess I can try and be nice!” he shrugged, before tugging on the door knob, exiting the room.

Huffing, he began to pull off his shirt and sweatpants, as well as his trainers. This sucked. This sucked major dick was all he could think as he began to shimmy into whatever Hala had left for him to change into and once changed he felt… naked. It didn’t feel nice to have his arms so bare, and his shoulders on show. All of those shitty bruises could be seen from here to Poni Island. 

 

Grey eyes slowly slid over to a nearby mirror and Guzma grimaced. He was dressed in a light white tank top and some khaki shorts that were a little tattered and ripped at the bottom. It showed off his frame more than he’d like it too. With the coat and the pants he could appear muscular and intimidating, with this he just looked… Frail and small. Just a 19 year old fool with stupid eyeliner and eyeshadow, bruises, broad shoulders and an awkward kind of chubby frame. His stomach always hanged over his waistband slightly, no matter what he tried to do, his legs were shown off to the world in all of their glory as well. Tiny black hairs dotted them from here to there, all the way down to his ankles, it really did show off quite the awkward tan lines too. He felt exposed. 

A hand moved down to begin to pick at his tattoo’s. They were fake press ons and beginning to come off, he hadn’t bothered to wash them or bother with them after the incident, but they were beginning to rub off after a few days of not replacing them… and all of his spares were at the mansion. God damn it!... now that he thought about it half of his team were back at the mansion too! All he had was Ariados and Golisopod… now he had to go back there, there was no avoiding it if he wanted to train.

A thought passed Guzma’s mind. Was this… really what he wanted? To become a Kahuna? He’d wanted to be a trial captain for so long, yet Hala always mentioned something was holding him back. Pressing a fist to his forehead, he attempted to try and figure out what the old coot said it was… caring for others, right? A snort left him, who needed that when you’re fighting people with some strong totem Pokemon! Though as his thoughts began to develop about this whole situation they began to slowly flow back to the gang back on Ula’Ula. He cared for all of those little fuckers. Was this what Hala meant? 

Shaking his head, he decided to head out of the room. He’d have more time to think about this later. Jacket, shirt and various other belongings (besides his shades, those things stayed atop his fluffy white mess of a hairstyle) as he opened the door, inwardly groaning when he saw Hala’s grandson sitting on the sofa, the boy perking up when he spotted Guzma heading out of the room and patting the seat beside him in an aggressive manor. 

Rolling his eyes, he took long strides to get to the sofa before flopping down, side-eyeing Hau as much as he could. “... What do you want, kid?” 

“Tutu mentioned you might be hungry sooo… Here!” he pulled a Malasada from his side (it was obvious he was trying to hide something with his hand behind his back when Guzma approached) “It took a lotta restraint not to gobble this one down to savour every bite, kay?” 

The sight of the delectable fried treat case Guzma’s interest to be hooked, about to mutter a thank you before his stomach beat him to the punch, a soft growl leaving it as he snatched the treat. “Y-Yeah thanks, kid... “ he mumbled before shoving the entire thing into his mouth in one fell swoop, taking a moment to chew before swallowing, sucking the crumbs off of his fingers.

Hau looked… almost offended at the quick meal. “No no! That’s now how you eat ‘em! You gotta do it so you savour each bite but still get more in at the same time, you don’t just hork them down, Guzma!” 

“Sorry kid, but that’s how we do it down in Po Town.” he shrugged, hands moving to rest behind the back of his head, one leg crossing over the other. 

A soft silence flowed over the two, aside from the workers in the kitchen doing their jobs, the various sounds and clinks of cutlery and kitchen appliances working filled the air, for once Guzma was actually enjoying the silence… “So do you actually wanna be a Kahuna?” 

Great.

“So what if I do? Is it gunna kill ya to let Guzma try to be somethin’ for once in his life.” 

“Well, no… but it’s so weird, you and your grunts were trying to stop trial goers but stealing the Totem Pokemon and everything, but now you WANT to be a Kahuna? It’s so backwards.”

All Hau got in response was a huff as Guzma turned in nose up, trying to ignore whatever he was hearing but the younger of the two seemed to be persistent at least, before his expression lit up.

“Were you jealous of the trial captains?!” 

“No!” he blurted out, shooting a glare that could technically set someone on fire if looks were able to do such things. “Like i’d be jealous o’some stuck up idiots with their fancy titles! Tch, ya got some wild imagination, brat.” 

“I’m guessing you’re trying to be a Kahuna because you’re too old to be a Trial Captain, you’re like 35 right?” 

“I’m 19 ya little ankle biter!” 

“What?! You’re kidding, right? You look so… so old!” 

Guzma scrunched his nose up, baring his teeth a little. “Alright, listen here, scamp, I ain’t gunna sit here toleratin’ you insulting me, got it? If anything, I should the one insultin’ you! I’m never gunna forgive the fact that you pulled my hair when I was 8 years old! Fuckin’ hurt!” 

“Huh?” 

“God, ya don’t remember anything, do ya? When you were smaller than you are now I visited the Kahuna’s house, you were a big deal back when you were born! Everyone was so excited to see ya! You tugged on my hair when I got to say hi and I ain’t just gunna forget it like ‘that’ ok?” He clicked his fingers to add some effect to the ‘that’ before folding his arms and looking away. 

Though the only reaction it seemed to draw from Hau was a laugh as he sat back on the sofa.  
“Hoo-ee! I had no idea I was so great back then too! Haha! Tutu never told me about any of that!” He giggled, 

Feeling his eye twitch, Guzma scowled at the other, biting back any words that could possibly leave his mouth that were aimed at Hau. He had no idea how he was going to handle training alongside this Malasada-loving mess. 

“Guess I ain’t a fan of people who eat their Malasada’s wrong, eh?” Once again, Hau’s elbow dug into the taller male’s side, causing Guzma to huff and move away…

“... Where’d Kahuna Hala go?” 

“He went off to deal with some trouble-makers, we got a call that two guys were messing around near Professor Kukui’s house!” 

With a nod, the room was casted into a soft silence again.

It actually lasted a lot longer than before, He was pretty pleased that he could have time to think, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the soft breeze causing the palm trees outside to shake and quiver gently. It had reached night time at this point, everything always seemed calmer at night.

“... Y’know, if you took some time, I think you’d make an alright Ka-” 

Hau was cut off before he could finish his sentence, the door being pushed open by Hala, Guzma jerking his head up to look at the Kahuna.

“Oh ho! I see you changed into the clothes I gave you, Guzma. You look a lot better! Did you eat what Hau gave you?” 

He gave a quick nod, eyes cast to the floor. Despite it looking like he wasn’t listening, he did have some of Guzma’s attention.

“Good! That’s wonderful to hear!”

“Did you take care of those trouble makers, Tutu?” 

“I did! They weren’t any issue, just two young boys trying to nab the Island sign on route 3!”

Now Guzma’s attention was pulled in completely, swinging his head around to look at Hala… It couldn’t be-

“Now, It’s far far too late for you to start any sort of training tonight, Guzma. So should we walk you back to your house up on route 2-” 

“NO!” the loud outburst shocked both of the others in the room, feeling his eyes widen, Guzma slowly sank back down onto the sofa, he’d pushed himself to give him more volume it seemed. 

“I mean. I don’t wanna go back there, ‘kay? There’s absolutely no way yer makin’ me. I’ll sleep outside on the dirt, rather that than go sleep in that house” 

“But ain’t they your family?” Hau questioned, tilting his head softly.

He got a scoff in response. “Mind yer business, Malasada Boy” 

Poking his tongue out at the nickname, He turned to Hala. “Tutu, why not just let him have one of the beds in the guest room.” 

“You know those are all booked out right now, Hau…” 

“Huh, I thought we had two left?” 

Hala winced, biting his lip. His timing couldn’t have been worse. Those two troublemakers he found on route 3 trying to up route the sign and drag it away with their Drowzee… he’d offered those two the room. He thought he could turn their determination to steal into something much better, so he’d grabbed them both by the scruffs of their collars and dragged them here. They seemed rather intimidated by his booming voice and accepted his offer to be trained in their free time in this town. 

“We did! Well… earlier this morning we did.” 

“Oh, so we got someone else staying with us?” Hau jumped up, grinning. “Who are they? Do I know ‘em?!” 

“I don’t think so, Hau. These two are-” 

“ _Is that my necklace?!_ ” a muffled yell was heard from outside behind Hala, followed with a “ _Nah! Yer’s has got that speck of dirt on it, see! Right there!_ ” 

Guzma felt his entire being freeze. There was no way that those two bozos were- 

“ _My necklace would never have any kinda marks on it! I’m as clean as a whistle! Hey hey! Don’t touch it with your gross fingers!_ ” 

“ _Oh yeah, I’m sure. Trying to bathe you would be like givin’ a Grimer a bath, dangerous AND gross!_ ” 

“ _Shut yer yap! I bathe more than you do, you’d seem like the kinda guy to get this all dirty and forget to clean it off! You’ve always been a forgetful boneheaded idiot anyways!_ ” 

“ _As if i’d get somethin’ dirty that was given to me by the boss!_ ” 

“BOYS!” Hala’s voice seemed to shake the house. It didn’t obviously shake the house but it always seemed like it would, the Kahuna turning around to face them. 

The boys were trying to headlock each other, the one on the right seemingly having the upper hand until they were caught, het let his partner go immediately, both of them standing up straight, looking away from each other.

“None of that fighting nonsense, not in here! You stay put and be quiet!” 

Guzma shot up from his seat, not daring to push Hala or anything like that, but he stood close so he could peer over the Kahuna’s shoulder with little effort. Hau followed to check out what all the yelling was about too, trying to peer over Hala’s shoulder best he could, but he was struggling, Guzma turning his head to notice the other trying to look over and just snatching his scruff, holding him up with a huff so he could see what was going. The two grunts and their Ex-leader locking eyes for a few seconds.

“Boss!” 

“I ain’t ya boss no more! You all know that!” Saying that kind of left a sour taste on his tongue, He didn’t want to say anything like that to his grunts! He was their boss!... Kind of, though he was ripped away from his hating the way that sounded in his voice the second Hala cleared his throat. The Kahuna turning around to face the two still inside the house, Guzma backing up and placing Hau down before he dropped the other from his arm going numb. He was used to do that to the grunts to help them see over tall walls, but Hau was much heavier!

“Tutu! I didn’t know you were turning this house into a safe haven for Team Skull rejects! ” 

“Hau.. .don’t be rude.They’re not going to cause anymore trouble on this island as long as they’re working alongside me. I’ll give ‘em some good training they can practice while I work with you too!” 

“‘Ey! I’m the only one who gets to tell those boneheads what to do around here!” Guzma whined, his voice going a pitch higher as he spoke, much like a pleading child.

The look that Hala gave him shut him up in an instant. 

“That’s not the important matter right now, you two. What we need to focus on is where Guzma’s going to stay while training.” 

“Watcha should be focusin’ on is making sure those two don’t get away if you want ‘em to stay put” 

“Haha! You think I’m that brainless, Guzma? The townsfolk are watching the entrance to Route 1 and Mahalo Trail” 

Proving the other wrong shut him up pretty quickly, the Kahuna continuing. “I’ll have to ask the towns folk if they have any spare rooms we could use…” 

“He’s a feared crime boss, Tutu! No one will take him in here.” 

“Damn right I am” He muttered softly under his breath at Hau’s words. 

“Well. I don’t think there’s any other options, other than his own parents home.” 

Another harsh head shake came from the white haired male. “Nope! Ain’t happenin’ Old man!” 

“Oh!” 

Hau rose his hand, as if answering a question in school, jumping up and down on the spot, the two turning to look at him. Once he was sure he had their attention, he grinned.

“Kukui’s got that spare room since Lillie left for Kanto with her mom!” 

“Hau, my boy, that’s brilliant. Well, Guzma. It’s either that or your own house.” 

He was going to take what he could get, grunting softly as he moved back to the sofa to pick up his articles of clothing he tossed aside when running over to Hala. “Let’s get a move on then, if we’re gunna go to his stupid house.” he huffed, turning his head away.

 

Hau stayed back in Hala’s home while the Kahuna himself and Guzma set out for a little night walk to the professor's house, Guzma taking a second to walk up to the grunts, Hala allowing him with a silent yes as he stepped up onto the wooden platform, the two practically jumping on him to give him a tight hug. 

“Boss! We didn’t know ya left Po Town so quickly!”

“Everyone told us that ya stormed out and headed here as quickly as you could by ferry!” 

“And even Sis Plumeria was st-” 

“Alright! Alright! I get it! Now listen here you two, if yer gunna be stayin’ around here. I still expect to see ya doin’ yer best, even if it ain’t swipin’ shit from shops or Pokemon from trainers, a Team Skull member don’t give up, ya got that?” 

He got a firm nod from both grunts, their eyes wide. He couldn’t tell if they were happy or scared, the bandana's kind of threw him off.

“Before I go, How are things holdin’ down in Po Town?” 

“Skulls still together, but we’re a bit lost without ya boss!”  
“We were all seriously worried about you! I’m glad me ‘n A found you when we did!” they both gave him a quick thumbs up, Guzma sighing through his nose softly… he found an odd sense of comfort knowing they weren’t pissed at him, giving a quick nod to the two grunts. 

With a quick scruff of their hair (Hats, really. He still messed up their hair beneath them though) he headed off with Hala. The walk was silent and quiet, their sandals crunching beneath the various stones and grass they wandered through to get down past Route One. A few Zubat soared overhead, their cry’s echoing over the plains of tall grass. A few Ratatta scampering off from their nightly hunts at the sight of the two of them as they approached the laboratory at the side of the sea. 

As they neared closer, a loud smash was heard from inside, one of the panels of the roof slipping down to smash against the ground, Guzma halting and taking a few nervous steps back, looking at the other with wide eyes, not appreciating the laugh from the Kahuna.

Finally stepping up onto the Professor’s porch, another loud smash was heard from the inside. Guzma deciding to take a few steps back down the steps just in case something was going to… well. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. Light flooded the porch as the door was opened.

“Hala! Watcha doin’ up this late? I would expect Burnet flyin’ over here to take me on some wild goose chase, but not the Kahuna, somethin’ up?” 

“Good evening, Kukui! I was wondering if you had extra space for another in your home, Hau told me that the space where young Lillie was staying is free’d up.” 

“Oh yeah! Totally, who ya need lookin’ after?” 

Sidestepping to the right on the porch, revealing Guzma behind him, gripping the stairway railing, looking up to meet Kukui’s eyes when he realised no one was talking. 

The silence was beginning to make him sweat(or maybe it was the draining Alolan heat) was… Kukui gunna turn him down?

“Ol’ Guzma?! How can I say no to that, C’mon in, cousin!” 

Oh. 

Taking nervous steps up the stairs (he didn’t want to fall through them, they looked so rickety and old) glancing over to Kukui as he passed him. Walking into the house with a soft ‘Put on a shirt, ya dill weed.’ leaving his mouth as he passed Kukui, hearing the chuckle from the professor, he knew that the fucker heard him. 

He waited for Hala and Kukui to finish their little chat, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“So why do ya need him to stay here, Kahuna?” 

“I’m going to try and raise him to become the next Kahuna.”

“Of Mele Mele? Thought that was lil’ Hau’s duty!” 

“Not on this island, I need to think about it. Besides, Kukui, my boy, you’re smarter than that. You know Tapu Koko would never choose someone like him. He just needs a place to stay, thank you for this, Kukui.” 

The professor nodded, smile wide. “No issue, yeah? I’m always up to catch up with old friends!” 

The grumble from Guzma behind him just made him smile even more. “I’ll be sure to send him bright and early up to Iki town for you tomorrow, Kahuna!” 

“Like hell you’re waking me up, I sleep for however long I want” The boy behind him grunted. 

“Wonderful! I shall see you tomorrow Guzma!” With that, the Kahuna left, beginning his track back to Iki town. 

Kukui on the other hand shut the door gently, turning to face his childhood friend with a grin. “Welcome to mi casa, Guzma! I hope you enjoy your stay!” 

“Not with your cheerful ass around, I won’t”


	3. Life's a real Beach sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training starts off a little rocky for Guzma.

_Breathlessness. The uneasy feeling of a lighter gravity, or heavier… It was hard to tell exactly what he was looking at. But this was the place, right? This is what she’d been working so hard for, what he’d been helping with._

_In Guzma’s opinion, from what he could see through blurry vision, it looked like a pile of garbage._

_Opening his mouth to speak, words seemed to get caught in his throat as he inhaled deeply. Why was the oxygen was so thin in here?! After a few deep breaths, Guzma turned to look at her… that lady. He wasn’t attracted to her for looks, or wealth, or power. No, no. It was her motherly aura. Lusamine… Lusamine told him he was strong, that he could do anything he wanted in this big world! If he helped her, then more of that encouragement… that feeling she gave him, that’d never leave._

_She took him seriously! And she was the freaking Aether Foundation President! She had to be smart and know what she was talking about! Guzma believed every word she told him, every positive reinforcement she gave him… she really was a mother to all. He noticed he had the president's attention, about to speak once more but an odd sound interrupted him. It wasn’t new, no, but it was spine chilling to hear._

_The two turning their focus on what seemed to be in front of them. Guzma had heard Lusamine describe these creatures before, though spending most of his time trying to get his Grunts to steal things and cause a ruckus on any of the 4 islands, he’d never gotten a chance to see one of these… beasts up close._

_“Oh Guzma! Look at them!” Lusamine raised her arms, a wide grin on her face. “This is it, look at how beautiful it is! How beautiful they are!”_

_“Eheh… That’s great ‘n all, Miss Lusamine. M’glad you could finally get here.” He never really understood the president’s obsession with these creatures, they weren’t cool-looking like Golisopod but they were pretty freaky looking, Guzma guessed they must be wild-powerful from how she seemed to be so drawn to them._

_“But, are we gunna be able to catch’m?” he questioned as she walked past him, 3 or 4 of the odd creatures surrounding, swaying their bodies to no particular beat, but they all seemed to be in time._

_Lusamine didn’t glance back to her accomplice as she continued on, raising a hand up in a half-shrug. “Sure. Go ahead.” Her hand moved to gently cup one of the tentacles the Ultra Beasts were offering her, her heels kicking up dust every time she took a slow step forward._

_Rubbing his arm, Guzma grinned. Alright! This is where the good stuff was coming in! Looking around the area, he spotted a few teleporting from here to there, it kind of look like TV static when they disappeared and reappeared. Where to start…- His question was answered pretty quickly when a few Nihilego floated down to surround him curiously, their odd noises ringing out as they approached. Some staying above, some being ground level with the Skull leader._

_“Alright you Ultra Beasts! Big Bad Guzma’s gunna show ya how the strongest trainer in the world catches Pokemon… startin’ with… you!” His dull grey eyes settled on the one closest, taking a running charge without thinking… It was how he caught his first Pokemon, and with the oxygen being as thin as it currently was, it was safe to say Guzma wasn’t thinking straight at all._

_Instead of colliding into what he figured would feel like gelatin, he skidded to a halt, hearing the Nihilego’s sounds but not seeing the creature he ran into. His hands rested on his hips as he glanced from left to right, turning on his heel, about to spit some kind of stupid line out and try again, but he didn’t get a chance._

_His eyes widening a little as one of the beasts was charging right at him, that awful cry filling his ears again as it echoed around Ultra Space-_

“Bwark!” 

“GAH!” 

A loud crash could be heard from up in the professor's attic, a few dozen papers skidding and flying down into the lower portion of the house, the Pokemon down there glancing up curiously.

“Geez, Kukui ya coulda w- Eugh!” 

A wet, slobbery tongue lapped his face a few times before stopping, Guzma groaning as he wiped the drool from his face, flicking his hand a second later before looking up at the Rockruff seated atop him. 

A very flat look coming across his face, the dog Pokemon panting and wagging its tail, pressing its paws into Guzma’s chest, which was still quivering a fair amount from the dream.

“Get off me! Ya stupid Rockruff, learn some manners eh?” Despite sounding angry, he moved the Pokemon off of him as gently as possible, lifting and placing it down beside him and sitting up, raking a hand through his messy hair, groaning softly about having to be… y’know awake and doing things.

Though he guessed it was better than dreaming about an ordeal like that… realising he still had company a moment later, he turned to look at the dog, frowning. “... Thanks for the quick shower, I guess…” 

Though the second he spoke, the Rockruff barked and ran off, jumping onto the first step of the ladder and working his way down, Guzma just huffing. “Geez, ya don’t gotta be so rude…” 

 

Slowly standing and pushing his arms to stretch, Guzma let out a soft noise that everyone makes when stretching, before a hand came to scratch at his waist. A little perplexed by the feeling of fabric. He was one to usually sleep shirtless, and throw on his dressing robe when he woke up in the mansion. He needed to go get that back, that was some quality fabric. 

Though he slowly began remembering Kukui saying something about how he can’t sleep in his training clothes, so he just went for something that the professor gave him to sleep in, which was just a tank top, a picture of an Alolan Meowth with some text above it reading “Keep ya Meowth shut.” In some bold font was plastered on the front of it, and his own boxers.

Mocking Kukui for it last night, he quickly found out it had previously belonged to Kukui’s wife, and then felt rather embarrassed that it fitted him way to well… and then he found out it was one of those… shirt-dresses you can buy, and felt even more embarrassed. Whatever, it was comfortable, he wasn’t fussed about it now. 

Moving to turn himself down and plant his feet firmly on the top step of the ladder, moving down slowly to the next one. Unfortunately, though, his legs were shaking slightly from his nightmare and shaking legs + ladders don’t exactly mix well. 

“Hey Kukui, next time, train yer Rockruff to let people sleEEAUGH!” Guzma slipped by the time he got to the third step. It wasn’t a very high fall, but he still landed on his back with a thud, a loud groan leaving him as he shut his eyes, just trying to forget that this morning was happening.

The quiet sound of Kukui’s aquarium plus various Pokemon he had running loose in his house was pretty calming, though the sound of claws on hardwood was becoming closer, Guzma didn’t want to exactly get up. He had no energy to care as a piece of what felt to be paper was placed on his head… 

A few minutes of silence and Guzma finally sat up, crossing legs as the paper fell onto his lap. With a huff, he picked it up and scanned it as quickly as possible. In all honestly, the guy needed glasses, Plumeria had always bothered about that when he found it hard to read something that was important… like a notice from Nanu, and she always had to read it aloud for him.

Huh. Kukui had gone out to get groceries it seemed. Eh. Like he cared. Screwing the paper up and tossing it as far as possible, he began to stand. Arms raised above his head in another stretch until his back clicked staying in the same position for a few seconds before he felt a paw on his leg, looking down curious to see the Rockruff with the screwed up ball of paper in his mouth.

Guzma raised an eyebrow.

“What?... What do you want?... You wanna play fetch or somethin’?” 

The dog like Pokemon placed the paper ball down on the floor, his slobber lining the top of it as he wagged his tail, barking loudly. 

“Sorry Puppy, Ol’ Guzma doesn’t play fetch with little runts like you” 

He was about to head over to the kitchen just to loot through Kukui’s fridge before a whine caught his attention, glancing down once more he saw the Rockruff’s ears had flattened a little more, his head turning away as another whine left him.

“... Awright, stop yer whining” the second he leant down the dog was back in full swing, jumping up and tapping his paws on the hardwood floor, barking excitedly in anticipation.

Grimacing a little from the wet paper squishing in his hand, the boy gripped it tight, before lobbing it across the room with an overarm throw, Rockruff yapping as it skidded on the floor, desperately scrambling after it… a soft smile sneaking to Guzma’s face as he began to walk over to the kitchen… only to be stopped by the puppy Pokemon again.

“... Ya want me to throw it again?” 

He couldn’t resist the adorable panting and the wiggling of the Rockruff’s hindquarters as he awaited eagerly for the next throw, and Guzma compiled, tossing the piece of paper once more and trying to get back on his journey to scavenge the fridge… though it seemed Kukui’s Pokemon wasn’t giving in. 

The third time was different though. He figured if he just kept throwing the paper each time the dog brought it back for another round, he’d eventually make it to his goal!... But no. This time, when Rockruff brought it back he didn’t let him take it from his mouth, instead he dashed off the second the others hand drew closer, skidding down the hall and away from him, and being as headstrong as he was, Guzma wasn’t one to say no to a challenge. 

Bolting after the Pokemon with a cry of “C’mere ya lil scoundrel! Ya think you can run away from big bad Guzma, eh?! I’ll show you!” He began to chase it around the house, There wasn’t any anger or frustration in his tone, it was all in good fun. The Kahuna in training being easily outsmarted by the tiny Pokemon as it zipped and zoomed all over the place, often running through Guzma’s legs to get away from the other. It eventually came down to Rockruff being cornered in the laundry room opposite the fish tank, He growled playfully as his captor got closer and closer, his hands being held out as he walked slowly. 

“We’ve had a good… g-game of chase” It seemed he was a little short of breath from all that running around. “But now, Big Bad Guzma’s got ya all nice… and cornered, right where I want ya… to be” A few more seconds of silence, and he lunged for the Pokemon.

Like most of Guzma’s plans, it wasn’t thought out and it didn’t work, the man in question just stumbling slightly as Rockruff dashed through his legs, an annoyed groan leaving him as he spun around, chasing after the other. He was going to win! No way was he gunna be outsmarted by a household pet!  
Turning the corner, he spotted his target by the Tv, once again in that playful pose with his back in the air, tail wagging at an extreme speed. 

“Gotcha now!” he declared, dashing forward, only to feel himself slip suddenly and fall backwards with a loud noise once he hit the floor, Guzma groaning softly and allowing himself to have a few minutes to get over the minor pain. Though he couldn’t sit still for long, his back felt all… wet? Without sitting up, he pushed a hand underneath him, scrunching his face up as he pulled it back out to examine whatever was on his back and now hand.

Rockruff drool. Nice.

Flicking his hand to try and rid his fingers of the nasty stuff, he felt someone watching him, turning his head to yelp slightly as the culprit for his slobber coated back was right there. Leaning over to place a slobber covered, slowly deteriorating, piece of paper on his chest happily. 

He couldn’t be mad, no way could he even be mad at this little rascal, Guzma rolling over onto his side to grab the puppy around the waist, tugging him closer to gently scratch behind his ears, before moving his hand down to the rough fur and rocks surrounding the Pokemon’s neck. A happy woof being drawn from the dog as Guzma petted that spot. 

“S’that’s the spot ya like, yeah? Can’t blame ya. Bet it gets real itchy, all them rocks and dirt stuck in that fur. Haha, c’mere you!” He lifted the tiny puppy, holding the Pokemon above him. Not too high, he could still reach his face to receive happy licks, drawing soft laughs from the other.

What a sight it must’ve been for Professor Kukui to open the door with two bags being held in one arm to see his Rockruff and Guzma laying on the floor. He couldn’t help but smile, placing the bags down and gently pushing the door to with his foot. 

“See you’ve met my Rockruff there, yeah?” 

Guzma froze, his heart stopping as he heard Kukui’s voice breach his ears, immediately springing to sit up and placing the Rockruff down. Head slowly turning to look at the other with an attempted glare, but really the embarrassed flush on his face didn’t make it all that effective. Opening his mouth to spit something back at the professor, but nothing came to mind.

Kukui laughed lowly at his guests reaction, moving the bags up onto the countertop. He wanted to continue teasing the ex-leader but he figured that might be overdoing it a little, especially for Guzma’s first day in training. 

“Kahuna Hala is expecting you in Iki town in about half an hour's time, so I’m guessing you want something to eat, right?” 

“Yeah sure, if yer offering” 

Turning around, he pushed himself up to sit on the counter, Guzma quirking a brow at his childhood friend, a hand moving to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Feel free to use my shower by the way, cousin! I wouldn’t be very happy if I was Hala and you turned up smelling worse than a sludge bomb” 

That drew a growl from the other as he began to climb the ladder to the spare room. “Shut yer yap Kukui! Y’all been hit with one too many Sweet Scents, make yer head go loopy” he huffed, disappearing once he moved up onto the second floor. 

 

Despite complaining about how Kukui was ‘bullying’ him and he’d ‘kick his ass for being mean’ Guzma did take the other up on the whole showering thing, he couldn’t really… remember the last time he’d had a decent hot shower, the water did work back at the house in Po Town but it was often very cold, and the bathroom always smelled of hair dye… which wasn’t exactly a good shower odour if you asked him.. 

So it actually felt pretty good to waltz out of the shower feeling clean and cozy, steam leaving the cubicle as he wrapped a towel around his waist. His hair covered most of his eyes and face, Guzma stumbled blindly out of the bathroom, his hands being held out in front of him and slamming down as gently as possible on each and every surface to try and get his bearings. A few more steps forward and he collided with the fish tank, stumbling backwards at the sudden object in front of him. 

It seemed falling over was his strong point today, great. Rockruff barked happily from the side of him, as if laughing.

“Can it, Puppy” he growled, sitting up and shaking his wet hair from side to side. 

The rock types playful barks suddenly turning to yelps as the water hit his spiky collar, the dog dashing off to get away from the flecks. 

Guzma just grunted, standing up and over to where the ladder was, beginning to climb. Kukui turned his head up at the other, half expecting him to slip from being wet. Though half way up, he began to remove his towel, Kukui flinching and moving to cover his view with his arm. “Guzma! You can’t just remove your towel out in the open, y’know? That might’ve been a thing back in Team Skull but you can’t just-”

A loud snort of a laugh came from the ex-leader. “Haha! Kukui! You should see yer face!” 

Cautiously removing his arm, the professor frowned. “Don’t tell me you wear boxers in the shower?” 

 

“Course not! I ain’t some kind of freak!!” He chuckled, wiping a non existent tear from his eye. “I just put em on under my towel once I got out” he rolled his eyes, clambering back up into the spare room and was back down on ground floor within a few minutes, wearing his training gear from yesterday, his hair had somehow… re-inflated to its usual puffy demeanour, Guzma just groaning as he stretched once more, but then the scent of food caught his nose, dragging him over to the counter.

“Wait.” Was all that came from Kukui.

“Yeah, wait yer turn mutt!” he smirked towards the Rockruff who was looking up at Kukui. 

“I wasn’t talking to him, Guzma. I was talking to you” 

“What?” 

“I said wait, breakfast isn’t done yet” 

“Whaddya mean it ain’t done yet? Are ya makin’ a five star meal for the elite four?!”

“No, just a normal breakfast” he tutted, reaching down to snatch something from a cupboard under the counter, Guzma just groaning as he turned around and slumped down on Kukui’s sofa. The various Pokemon that roamed free coming over to him curiously.

The Stufful and Snubbul both sniffing him curiously, before turning their heads in curiosity, looking over to Rockruff. The Rock Type let out 3 loud barks, Guzma watching the display in silence as he felt Kukui’s Pikipek land directly next to him on the back of the sofa. Though it seemed he must’ve missed something, the two pink Pokemon jumping up and onto his lap, (the Stufful sitting beside him instead) Guzma holding his hands up in shock from the sudden leap of faith. 

“W-Woah woah, what’re ya doin?!... What did you say to ‘em you mangy dog!” he growled at the Rockruff who seemed to be smirking if his eyes weren’t failing him. 

After a few moments, Guzma gave up, just letting his limbs flop lifelessly on the sofa, his eyes slipping shut… Kukui’s Pikipek landing on his shoulder. He decided to pay no mind to it, still ignoring it as it hopped up and got settled in his white mess of hair.

“Alright, Guzma. Its do- Pfft!” 

Grey eyes shot open at the sound of a laugh, and Kukui had all right. He was sitting there, a Snubbul and a Stufful sitting beside and or on him, with a Pikipek nestled into his hair. 

“‘Ey. I’m doin’ better than you as a professor gettin’ close to these ‘mons ain’t I?” 

“I suppose so, though if you want food you need to get up and get it yourself” 

A long winded groan came from Guzma, which he dragged out for quite a few seconds, before a small ‘fine’ followed and he stood up, not before picking the Snubbul up and placing it down on the sofa, giving it a pat on the head and moving over to grab his breakfast… and oh boy.

The second he got a glance, his mouth began to water, a hand moving to cover his stomach. That looked… that looked so- He didn’t even wait to sit down, as the plate was sitting on the counter, he just snatched the fork and shovelled half the plate into his mouth without a second thought, chewing and swallowing fairly quickly, turning to Kukui who’d moved over to the sofa. 

“I’ll give you credit for one thing, Kukui, ya sure can cook!” 

“Well I’d say that’s pretty high praise coming from you, Guzma!” 

“What is this anyways?!”

“Pancakes, a few garnishes on the side, it’s what me and Burnet usually have for breakfast.” 

Another gulp, Guzma wiping his mouth with his arm and just smearing some crumbs across his face. 

“So where is ya girl anyways?” 

“Burnet? You know she’s away on Akala, but I’ll be out to visit her later today.” 

He got a nod from the other, shovelling the rest of the food down his neck and sighing happily. “Thank’s for the grub, Kukui.” 

“No problem, though you probably should get going… I might have well… misjudged the time, you’re a bit late.” 

Guzma shrugged. “Eh, ya think I was ever on time for school back in the day.” 

“I know for a fact that you weren’t. But this is a bit more important than school, yeah?” 

Another shrug, Guzma snatching the door handle roughly and yanking it open. “Whatever, I’ll catch ya later Kukui” 

The Pokemon Professor waved at him before he headed out, being careful down those stupid rickety steps and began his trek to Iki town. The bright Alolan sun was shining down on him as he wandered through the tall patches of grass, avoiding any wild Pokemon. His Golisopod could handle them in one fail swoop, sure. But he wasn’t looking to get in any scraps today. Not worth his time.

 

Eventually entering Iki Town and moving up to the large wooden platform in the centre, he stopped in his tracks, watching quietly. Those two grunts that Hala had dragged in were in the middle of the podium, both their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. A Drowzee and a Golbat it seemed, they were both squatting and talking softly as if they were trying to hide a valuable secret, though they stopped once Guzma approached. 

Giving a nod shot towards both of them, the two scrambled to stand up and nod back at their boss, Guzma moving over to the Kahuna’s home and tapping on the door. He’d come to terms over night that this training thing was what he was going to do, and this’d be the best for him… though he promised himself sometime last night after attempting to sleep and failing that he’d visit everyone back in Po Town… and apologise. 

Hala pulled the door open quite quickly after the knock, a smile reaching his features as he spotted who it was. “Guzma! It’s nice to see you!”

The taller of the two took a few steps back to let Hala exit the house, Hau following after with a drink in hand, a wide and headache inducing smile on his features, Guzma just huffed and turned his attention to the Kahuna.

“S’what am I doin’ today?” he cocked his head, hands moving to slide into the pockets of his khaki's as he idly swung back and forth on his sandals. 

“You! My boy, are going to be battling me!” 

A large, almost sinister, grin spread to Guzma’s face. “Oh you’re on, old timer” 

His challenger just laughed loudly, before his bellowing voice rang out across Iki town, as usual. 

“Angeles! Beau!” 

The two grunts turned their heads at being called. 

“Off to the sidelines please! I wouldn’t want you two getting caught in the middle of a battle, stand with my grandson, if you please!” 

Both grunts nodded obediently and moved off of the large wooden platform with their Pokemon to stand beside Hau, now interested in what exactly was going on. 

“How many Pokemon do you have, Guzma?” Hala questioned, seeming to sort through various ones he had attached under his robes, awaiting an answer.

Knowing the drill, he moved up to the to the other side of the wooden platform. “Uh… two?” 

“Only two, after all this time?”

“I-I left the others uh… s-somewhere” 

“Somewhere?” 

It was if Hala was a metaphor for Guzma’s anxiety, the closer he stepped up on the wooden platform, the more he could feel it looming over his back and threatening to throw him into panic.

“L-Look are we gunna battle or not?!” he growled, folding his arms and stamping a foot down.

Another chuckle, and Guzma was beginning to lose his patience… and it was only 10:22 in the morning. 

“Alright, lets get to the main attraction shall we” A flick of the wrist and Hala’s first Pokemon was revealed to the world, His Bewear. 

Guzma cracked his knuckles, hearing a cry from the spectators near the house.

“Knock ‘em dead, Boss!”  
“Show ‘im how a real trainer does it!” 

A shot of confidence ran through his veins as he tossed his Golisopod out, the large bug landing with a thud on the wooden planks, lowly grunting its name. Shrinking down into his signature squatting pose, he called out the first move.

“Alright Golisopod, show ‘em a real good first impression!” 

It’s claws glinted in the sun as the bug dashed across the wooden planks at an incredibly fast pace, uppercutting the large bear which stumbled back a little bit with a soft cry of its name. Golisopod landing safely with a confident stance. 

The opponents Bewear taking a few seconds before shaking its body off, opening its mouth to cry out loudly, taking a few steps forward… It’d only done about half its health?! Both Guzma and Golisopod’s confident stances and looks fading in mere seconds to looks of shock.

“Nice try, my pupil, Bewear! Let’s use Hammer Arm!” 

As the large fist formed by the teddy bear-like Pokemon came crashing down… the Golisopod’s trainer realised that he’d maybe under-estimated the Kahuna a bit more than he should’ve.

 

The match ended quickly, with an obvious outcome. 

“Haha! Tutu’s the winner!” Hau called out, jumping up and down in gleeful joy. Hala turning to his grandson with a large grin and a thumbs up. 

Both Angeles and Beau seemed to be at a loss for words, their Bandannas were around their necks and their mouths wide open at the sheer amount of power the elder possessed, it was weird seeing their Boss get beat… at least, never this hard. 

Guzma felt his quivering hands turn into rage filled fists as he returned his Ariados back to it ball, it was hard to accept defeat. It was hard to accept defeat from anyone, anywhere. He had to do his best, he always had to win! Second place wasn’t good enough! It was just first place for quitters and losers! He had to live up to everyone's expectations! He had to make everything perfect so no one would be disappointed or angry or mad or-

 

“ **GUZMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!** ” 

This always happened, why did he think he’d come out on top this time. Why’d he ever think he could do this?! He always lost to Hala, even when training to be a captain this happened, Golisopod always lost, First Impression never EVER one hit. His hands tugged at his hair, feeling tears threaten to slip past him and fall onto the wood boards. He needed to get out of here, as fast as fucking possible. 

So he ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could out of Iki town, past route 1, sandals slapping against the hot pavement as he felt his facade break, an angry huff leaving him as he wiped away a few tears running down his face. Taking a sharp left turn down the steps and onto the beach, ignoring the burning looks from other people doing their daily shopping as he kept running and running until he reached the water's edge. The cold splash against his ankles caused him to stop, and just take a second to look out into the ocean. 

Despite the cool feeling of the waves, they weren’t enough to calm his rage, Guzma passing up and down until he spotted a Pyukumuku, exhaling air from his nostrils in an aggressive manor before his overly large hands swiped the tiny thing up, lobbing it overarm as far as possible with a shout of.

“GO BACK HOME YA STUPID SEABUNNY!” 

He froze at these words, his mouth seemingly dry as he lowered his arm. The ocean slowly retreating and coming back to hit his legs gently… His anger slowly melting off of him with the waves moving backwards and a new feeling replacing it a moment later when the water came back.

A few tears slipped down past his cheeks and dripped from his chin, hitting the lapping ocean as he took a moment to take in the sights. Wingull and Pelipper soaring over ahead, calling loudly and disturbing the peace in and oddly calming way. Boats bobbed on the waves softly as the wind pushed them from side to side, a few Finneon leaping out of the water in graceful two and threesomes. 

Why’d he always end up here? Why was the beach the one place he always ran as fast as he could too. It was never a populated one like this, it was hidden… he’d never seen anyone there before… it was infested with Shellder and completely isolated against the side of a cliff, he knew the entrance. Behind a rock in Mele’Mele meadow, that’s where he always went when stuff went to shit. He went there when things went bad at home, when things went bad at training…

No. No things were rarely bad at home, and not home on this island. Home in Po Town. Guzma slowly reached up to press his hands against his face. He missed them, he missed his grunts, his shitty, barely functional town. He missed game night, rob the local pizza joint night, He missed nights there in general… He missed Plumeria. It had only been a day and he was already aching to go back. A heavy jerk from his shoulders caused his glasses to fall from his forehead and hit the water. 

They didn’t sink, they were floating near him, being dragged in and out with each movement of the sea… Why couldn’t he just do one thing right and make someone proud for once… 

 

Meanwhile back in Iki Town, Hau was seriously concerned after seeing Guzma dash off like that. A few people had come rushing up, asking if Hala needed any assistance tracking him down. They were acting as if Guzma was some kind of loose Tauros, but their nervous babbling calmed when the Island Kahuna raised a hand.

“He’ll be fine, just let him burn off steam and he’ll come back.”

Though the younger boy couldn’t ignore this worried feeling in his gut for long.

“Tutu… I’m worried about him. I… I think I’m gunna go look for him” Hau spoke softly to his grandfather, a worried tone taking over his usual carefree and happy one, the elder had nothing to say on the matter, just giving a gentle nod in approval. 

Hau dashed off a moment later, leaving the two grunts to glance at each other nervously… After a few seconds, they both decided to follow him with calls of “HEY DON’T LEAVE US BEHIND, KID!” 

Once the party of three had arrived in Hau’oli city, Hau had skidded to a stop in front of the stairs to the beach causing both of the grunts to slam into each other in an attempt to not hit him. The trainer slowly heading down the steps slowly, spotting the person they were looking for by the ocean, he didn’t seem to be doing anything… just really standing there and looking out over the waves. 

Now… the Kahuna in training didn’t exactly like to see people upset. He was quite the happy camper himself, so it was odd that Guzma was upset over one loss… Had he mistaken this for a bigger battle? He wasn’t exactly good at telling which battles were ok to lose and which were not. 

“Guzma?” 

The second his name reached his ears, Guzma’s shoulders jumped. He slowly turned to glare at Hau, his eyes puffy and kind of red as if they’d been rubbed.

“W-Whaddya want, kid?” 

“I was worried about you when you dashed off like that! It’s just a loose, y’know? You’ll always get another chance to fight Tutu, and next time you could beat him!” 

“You don’t know the half of it, Hau.” 

“Huh?” 

The taller sighed softly, slowly turning around to face the other.

“Y’see. I originally trained here to become a trial captain. M’too old now, obviously. But Hala, yer gramps, was training me ‘n no matter what I tried, what I did, I always lost. ‘Guzma you have to learn compassion for others if you ever want to win’ ‘Guzma, you have to learn that other people are sometimes better than you’” he pulled a mock Hala voice as he spoke those lines before returning to his usual rough voice. “Sure didn’t make my dad happy seein’ as he was there to greet me with a loud voice and angry temper whenever I got home. S’not like anyone cared.” 

“... I think you can do it” 

“Huh? Stop spoutin’ nonsense.” 

“No! I do! You learn from your mistakes, right?” 

“Whaddya mean LEARN from my mistakes?” 

“Well, everyone makes mistakes right?” Hau shrugged softly, a grin on his face. “It's a natural thing! If you think about what you did wrong and work on it, I bet you can totally beat Tutu!” 

“...” Guzma was about to speak, snap at the younger for talking nothing but garbage… but. That didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“I think if you did accept that Tutu is stronger than you-” 

“He AIN’T. No one is stronger than Guzma, ya got it?” 

“Let me finish!” Hau poked his tongue out playfully, getting a huffy look and a eyeroll from Guzma, but his grey iris’ slowly turned back to the other. Meaning he’d got his attention “I think if you accept that Tutu is stronger than you now, then you’ll be able to beat him in the future” 

He had no idea what to say, no idea how to respond. He could just shout that that made no sense but what was the point… something about those words… something about the thought Hala was strong but only for this moment and sometime in the future… that could change. That thought interested him, about to reply to the trainer, Guzma didn’t get a chance.

“Boss! Boss are you ok?!”  
“We were real worried so we followed the kiiIIIAHHH” ” 

Both grunts had come charging at Guzma, the ex-team skull boss not having a chance in the world to get out of the way of the stampede formed of two numbskulls, both crashing into him and causing Guzma to go flying backwards into the ocean with a loud splash. 

Hau couldn’t help it, his arms went to grip around his own waist as he doubled over with loud laughter. Both grunts were talking over each other quite loudly and extremely fast, so fast that Guzma couldn’t register what they were saying at all. 

“Alright. ALRIGHT SHUT YER YAPS!” Both shut up at the loud yell. “Watch where yer goin’ numbskulls!” he huffed as the two moved off of him, standing up and now dripping wet. 

Guzma was still sitting in the water, he shuddered at the gross feeling of wet clothes clinging to his skin, snatching his shades from the waves beside him and placing them back on his forehead before finally standing. 

 

The four eventually headed back after Hau calmed his laughter fit. Guzma apologising to Hala for his outburst. That wasn’t his idea, Hau had nudged and shoved him until he’d finally done it, and it seemed the Kahuna explained that there was no apology necessary… and then scruffed Guzma’s hair. The rest of the day continued without fuss. 

He kept Hau’s words in his head, listening to everything that Hala was telling him, interjecting every now and then to try and get his own word in but the Kahuna’s booming voice always kept his tail between his legs. By the time the sun had finally set over the Alola region, Guzma was exhausted…. But oddly satisfied. He’d learnt a lot about strategy today, how to learn from your opponent's previous moves and use that to your advantage… He actually felt like he’d come away from training and learnt something.

 

 

By the time he got back to Kukui’s, Burnet was over. She showered him in attention, much to Kukui’s jealousy, Guzma just shrugging it off…. She was awfully motherly, and that… made him feel oddly wanted. Though after the Lusamine incident, he wasn’t sure if he felt calm or uncomfortable that she praised him… though it was nice to tell her about his day. After a quick meal, the worn out and tired individual climbed the stairs to the spare room, got changed and sat down on his sofa bed… 

Maybe this could work out.

Just maybe.


End file.
